


Being a Family

by goodluckgettingtosleep



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodluckgettingtosleep/pseuds/goodluckgettingtosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Mary Margret walk into the loft and find Killian, Emma and Henry sleeping on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being a Family

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: David and Mary Margret walk into the loft and find Killian, Emma, and Henry sleeping on the couch.
> 
> Pure CaptainSwan-Charming-Family fluff.

David and Mary Margret walked into the loft and found Killian, Emma, and Henry sleeping on the couch. Emma was snuggled up against Killian, one arm wrapped around his waist and her head resting on his chest, while Henry lay in almost the same position snuggled up against Emma's back.

They looked like a small, happy family.

"Look how peaceful they look." Mary Margret said, wrapping her arms around David's waist from behind.

"A little too peaceful for my taste." David frowned and crossed his arms in front of his chest, making his wife letting go of him and sighing deeply.

"They've been together for two months now, David. And Emma seems more happy than I've ever seen her before. It's time for you to get used to the thought that your daughter is in love with Hook."

"I know… I know."

"He has changed, David. Everyone deserves a second chance. Without him, you would be dead, we would have lost Henry to Pan and Emma would probably be stuck in the past in a world she doesn't know well. If she'd have ever come back from New York in the first place. You know, if he hadn't come back for her."

David nodded, eyes still fixed on the three sleeping figures on the couch.

"I guess… it's just that nothing ever prepared us for this. We never saw her having any suitors or having her first dance at a royal ball. We never watched her falling in love. We missed everything. And now she's all grown up and doesn't need us anymore."

"Of course she needs us! She will always need us, even if it doesn't seem like it. And you could watch her falling in love over the past two months. I know she's very private, but the signs were there. And I know you don't entirely approve of her man choice, but you know how these things work. You can't choose who you fall in love with. And maybe… maybe he's the one for her, David."

David turned around to his wife, brow furrowed.

"You think it's true love?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he makes her happy and that's all that matters to me."

David nodded again and leaned forward to press a kiss against Snow's forehead. "You're right."

Snow smiled and took his hand in his, squeezing in gently and turning around to drag him with her out of the room."Come on, let's go to bed. They look so peaceful, I don't want to wake them."

As soon as they were gone, Killian opened his eyes and looked down on Emma, surprised to find her looking up to him, wide awake. Her cheeks flushed when she met his gaze and he couldn't help chuckling quietly.

"So… are you?" he asked and Emma buried her face at his chest, feeling embarrassed by her parents' conversation that they'd both overheard.

"What?" Her voice was muffled by the fabric of his shirt and he chuckled again, pressing a kiss to her head.

"Happy and…in love with me?"

Emma looked up to him, blushing even more when she met his eyes again. He gave her a soft look and she smiled, reaching up to cup his cheek with her hand.

"What do you think?"

"Hmm… I think you look very happy. And quite frankly, who could resist my rather charming and devilishly handsome self?" Killian smirked and Emma punched him on the chest.

"Yeah… right." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Are you denying that I'm exceptionally charming and good looking?"

"I am not."

"So?"

Emma sighed, a grin tugging at her lips as she looked back up to him.

"At least I don't have to worry about your ego."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Killian pouted and Emma rolled her eyes again, a broad grin spreading on her face.

"What about you?"

"What?"

"Are you happy and in love with me?"

He gave her a tender look and reached up to brush a strand behind her ear.

"I'm the happiest man in all realms, Swan. And yes…"

Emma's stomach flipped as she looked at him, waiting for him to continue. He leaned down and pressed a short, gentle kiss against her lips. "I am in love with you." he whispered and Emma couldn't help staring at him for a few moments, before she crushed her lips to his and kissed him only as passionately as she felt it was appropriate with her son still sleeping at her side.

Killian pulled away only shortly after, a smirk tugging at the corner his lips. "If I recall correctly, I asked you first, though."

Emma took a deep breath and looked down, desperately trying to avoid his gaze. Suddenly she felt more nervous than she ever had before. With Neal, it had been easy. It'd come naturally. But then he'd crushed her heart and from then on, it had never been easy again.

With Killian, it was even less easy, because he meant so much to her. She didn't want to lose him; _she couldn't_. And she'd never felt like this before.

"I…" she started, hesitantly meeting his gaze, her voice quiet and hoarse. "I think my parents were right. I am… falling in love with you."

Killian smiled, playfully raising an eyebrow. "Still falling?"

"Is that a bad thing?" Emma bit her lip, looking unusally insecure around.

"No." He said and pressed another kiss against her lips. "Not at all."

He smiled so broadly that Emma felt a pleasurably warmth spreading over her. She didn't know exactly what it was that they had. She didn't know where it was going. All she knew was that she had feelings - so _good_ feelings - for him and that she wanted to be with him.

Emma felt Henry shifting beside her and she turned her head, finding him staring up to her.

"How long have you been awake, kid?" she asked, her cheeks growing pink again.

"Long enough." He said with a playful roll of his eyes.

Killian chuckled quietly as Emma's cheeks grew pinker by the second.

Henry sat up, yawned and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"It's okay, Mom. I'm happy that you two are happy. And now I'm going to leave you to it. There are things I just don't want to witness."

With that, he stood up and walked off into the direction of his room. Before he disappeared, he turned around once more and said: "Good night, Mom. Good night, Killian."

Emma felt like hiding under a blanket. "Good night, kid."

"Good night, lad."

When was gone, Killian moved quickly and pinned Emma to the couch, chuckling in amusement. Emma hid her face behind her hands, but Killian removed them and pressed a kiss to her lips instead.

"I _think_ that's what happens when you have a family, love." He said, before pressing a few light kisses along her jaw.

"Yeah. I guess… I guess I'm still not used to… all of this. Having a family and all… and you."

Killian stopped and moved his head to meet her eyes.

"Me neither." he said quietly and Emma reached up to cup his cheek.

"Then it's about time we got used to it." Emma whispered.

She brought his lips down to hers then and kissed him gently, before smiling up to him, her fingertips stroking tenderly over his face.

"Being a family."

Because that was the one thing Emma knew, too. That he was a part of her family now.


End file.
